The Lion King IV Marine's Fate! Chapter II
by Blue Iced Lioness
Summary: This chapter is about Marines and Aqua's warning... Where Kovu tells them about Dorren, the evil bear... I assure you that this chapter shall be very gripping and you will enjoy it and when you do, please give this story a review :)


The Lion king IV Marine's Fate!Chapter 2:The cub's warning

**(A/N)Hello everyone!This is chapter two. This is the chapter**

**mostly about Marine,her sister and her friends.**

**I know Marine is a weird name but,after all she do belong to me.**

**Well,here goes chapter two!**

A few months has passed and Kovu and Kiara's cubs have grown into healthy cubs. But they could not go outside yet. So they just sat inside and they play fight sometimes,chat,pull pranks on the other five lion cubs with the help of their friends,Tyler, Wane,Stan,Tara, Shina, Fiona and Gem. The nine friends make a awesome team. When ever they do something wrong they always get away with it.

Tyler was a black lion cub, with white-ish eyes,Wane was a orange-gold lion cub with pale golden eyes,Tara was a white lioness cub with black-ish eyes,Gem was a yellow lioness cub with dark pink eyes. Stan was a pale-gold lion cub with honey brown eyes. Shina was a peach lioness cub with light blue eyes. Fiona was a gold cub with brown eyes.

Meanwhile,Marine,her sister and her friends were planning a prank on Marine's grandfather. ''Okay,so once my grandfather steps onto the net we pull the net up with the strings of vine tied onto the net.''Marine whispered to her sister and friends. And they set off to build the net. After they did that, they put it on the place where Marine's grandfather always comes. Not long after that, Marine's grandfather came with Kovu, Kiara and his wife:Nala. And once Simba stepped onto the net... BAM! The Simba was trapped in the net. Kovu, Kiara and Nala burst out laughing.''Alright,good one Marine, please let me down. ''Simba said

And the cubs let Simba down. And then Kovu's face changed to a serious look.''Dad,what's wrong.?''Marine asked her father,worried too. ''Marine,Aqua, I need

to talk to you tonight. Outside.'' Kovu's last word made his daughters excited. That the fact that they was finally going outside. And they just couldn't wait to

go outside.

And a few hours later,it was finally dark time. Marine and Lisa burst out of the cave. Then called their dad.,''Dad c'mon we gotta go!''Marine shouted from outside ''Alright. I'm coming!'' Kovu shouted back,coming out of the royal cave with Kiara. Once they met, they went down pride rock.

Soon they ended up in a beautiful place in the pridelands. Then Kovu and Kiara lie down,and Marine and Aqua in Kovu's arms. The lion king then spoke, ''Marine and Aqua you need to listen.'' Kovu said with a sigh.''Okay,when your mother and I were your age,there was once a evil teenager bear.

He was so evil that whenever someone made fun of him,he killed that person instantly. ''Kovu said. By now Marine had a look of pure fear.''Then the other group of bears decided to kill him. So they made a plan in order to do that. Soon they went into a huge den where the evil prince was. They told the bear that a group of cheetahs were about to kill him.

The prince just ran out to find the group of cheetahs. Once he got there,the group of bears were all over him. They bit him,scratched him and beat him up.

They fought for hours,but only to let Dorren kill all of them. But he WAS beaten up so he ran away. He was close to death but he fought it.

After months he was fully healed,but he was even more angrier. So he trained each day and became stronger and stronger. Until he could beat up 200 lionesses. ''Kovu took a breath. While Marine and Aqua said,''Ooh mama!''then Kovu carried on,''So,this is a warning that I'm only telling once.''

Marine and Lisa nodded''Never ever,go to any of the borders,okay?'' Kovu asked and begged at the same time.''Yes daddy''Marine said.

After that,they came to pride rock to have some sleep. Everyone was sleeping well.

Except for Marine.

END OF CHAPTER TWO!

**(A/N)So this is chapter two tell me if you liked it or not. Even**

**if you didn't like it. There really isn't much to say, BUT CHAPTER THREE IS ON THE WAY!**


End file.
